A cry for help
by murai-sakura
Summary: Kai has been rough towards Wyatt, and what is attacking the poor boy who only wanted to help
1. A cry for help

Hi everybody ^^ . I have a great idea for a story but first I have the duty to create another beyblade story. Oof, I hope I'll spell Wyat correctly, if it's not, too bad. I'm not gonna rewrite this story just to change the name okay?  
  
Wyat: Help me!!!  
  
F: 'sigh'  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the beyblade characters  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A cry for help  
  
.................................  
  
Wyat's p.o.v .....................  
  
The day I met Kai in the hallway... was a sad day. Kai never wanted to talk to anyone. The other children all said he was acting like he was a king, but I always believed that the proud Kai was acting that way to avoid contact, to avoid pain.  
  
That day, I tried to become his friend, but I only had the result of being thrown away and tossed aside. Kai was cruel and stubborn, but my friends know I'm really stubborn as well. After a few tries, I relized Kai was a nut that you just couldn't crack so I just stayed away from him the rest of the day.  
  
At night, something happened that would change my life forever. A strange guy with an orange t-shirt and an old, brown cape appeared. He had long, blond hair and had a lot of muscles. The second Kai realized there was something going on, he jumped ot of the window. I was too stubborn to allready give up so I simply followed Kai. I saw how the man in the cape challenged Kai to a beyblade-game. And Kai refused, he didn't wanna play anymore because no one was strong enough for him. So Kai just turned around, and walked away, leaving a stunned guy in a cape standing there, and leaving me with even more questions.  
  
I went with Kai to his room, not asking his permician, I just started to talk. He had to learn how to make friends, at least, that was what I thought. Kai was always so lonely and I tried to cheer him up. I looked around with amazement. In a glass closet, I saw his famous dranzer-blade. It was amazing. His blade was made out of a beatifull shining metal and his bitbeast, Dranzer was shining harder then the biggest diamond in the world. I could tell his blade was ready for action,...but Kai wasn't. I looked at Kai. He sat there in his usuall form: arms crossed and eyes closed. Then I just sighed and looked at the wall. There I saw a picture of Kai and his team. Who said Kai was heartless? He had a picture of his old team in his room, that's a sign of heart right? I watched clodely at the picture and started to talk to Kai again.  
  
"I heard you were so good no one could beat you, but you wanted to fight against Tyson right?" I asked in one breath. Kai opened his eyes and his flaming looks were giving me the creeps. He looked like he was on fire and he walked over to me to look at the picture as well. "Yes" he answered "That would be a match to remember" I knew it, Kai wanted to fight Tyson cause he was the worldchamp. I wanted to say something else when suddenly, a blade flew trough the window and blew glass all over Kai's room. We both ducked while the room was a whirlwind. The walls were getting ripped apart, the closets were destroyed and Kai's bed was killed too. All that was left after the attack was Kai's blade.  
  
Only... Kai didn't move, we looked out of the window and saw the same guy with the cape running away. I was terrified but Kai was calme, like always.  
  
He wouldn't blade, not even after this. I was stunned Kai wouldn't exept this challenge, after all, his room was destroyed and he could've got hurt. 'sigh' I guess he's just too calme.  
  
After a few moments, we walked out of Kai's room. Kai had grabbed his blade and wanted to go hide it. I just went with him, he knew I wouldn't tell anyone. After a long walk, we came under a bridge. There were wooden boxes there and Kai hid his blade in one of them. After doing this, he just walked away, confident that no one would find it. I just stood there for a few moments, confused from what Kai just did, but after a few minutes I just ran after him and went back to school with him.  
  
................................................................  
  
The next morning, I noticed Kai was still asleap. I heard it from the sounds he was making. It looked like he dreamt a lot about his family, he had a lot of nightmares. I sighed, at first I wanted to wake him up when suddenly, a rock was thrown trough the window. I was shocked at first but then I noticed there was a paper attached to it. When I opened the paper and read the words, I quikly ran to the bridge. When I was there, I opened a wooden box and grabbed Kai's dranzer. I felt like a thief at that moment but I just had to help Kai out on this one. I dropped the paper that said Kai was expected on the roof for a challenge and I ran off with Kai's blade, feeling guilty yet confident.  
  
When I arrived at the roof top, I noticed it was cold and windy. It was extremely high and there was nothing that would keep you from falling besides a weak net around the building. I shivered but stepped forward where a bladearena was waiting. When I finally dared to look up, I saw the guy with the strange clothing throwing a surprised look at me.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked the strange guy. I showed him the blade and responded with a trembling voice "I wanna fight" his yes widened and his lips curled up. "so you stole Kai's blade huh? Why don't you just go home?" asked the guy. I wondered if I could take him on, but I prepared my blade and held it in front of me, ready to launch when suddenly I heard some yelling voices and Kai came running up the stairs.  
  
Kai looked at me as I stood there with his blade in my hands. I didn't look at him, I just looked at the other guy, scared of seeing something in Kai's eyes I wouldn't like. Finally, after much talk, I just launched the blade and called my orders to Kai's red phoenix. He obeyed me perfectly, only.... I wasn't someone who could wield a blade with so much power in just a few seconds. I attacked with all my power but suddenly, his blade started to glow and he attacked me with a huge wave of power. Out of my eyecorners I could see Kai was as stunned as me. The powerwave blew me off my feet and over the iron gate around the building. I almost fell but Kai grabbed my hand and dragged me up again. His blade layed out of the scale and I fell unconcious, everything went black and the last thing I saw was Kai picking up his blade, ready to fight.  
  
............................................................  
  
When I woke up again, I noticed a fight had taken place. I didn't know the outcome and I didn't really wanna know when I saw Kai's look on his face. He looked like he had gone crazy, but I'm sure he knew what he did.  
  
Days and weeks past by without anything interessting happening. I was allways in the training hall, training my blade to help Kai fight off those freaky guys. He had joined the bladebreakers again and I felt a little dissapointed but nothing distracted me more then blading. I was so happy when I watched my blade spin, I felt like I was someone else, someone that could beat Kai.  
  
After the weeks that had passed by, I decided I wanted to be trained by someone great, someone strong. I wanted to be trained by Kai. That's why I ran off to the spot where I knew they would be. I had observed Kai many times and I knew his favorite spots. When I arrived there, I noticed there was someone else there too, a girl with a pink t-shirt and a short skirt. I didn't pay much attention to her and I walked immediatly over to Kai who was being lonely again.  
  
"Hey Kai" I asked "remember me? I wanted to ask you if you could train me?" I looked at Kai with sparkling eyes, ready to take any challenge but Kai just refused. I started to talk to him again. I wanted to convince him, but he was too stubborn and I couldn't wait for him when he would finally say yes. "okay then" I yelled angryly "I'll find someone else and I'll come back and defeat you!!!" I yelled at him and he just smiled "Wyat, you could never defeat me" My eyes where shooting fire and I just ran off again.  
  
I had to find someone else, I had to find someone that could help me beat Kai and proove him I'm not as weak as he thought I am. I kept on running and eventually I came to a training center I had never seen before. I doubted for a moment but eventually, I walked in. What I saw there, it was amazing. There were so many children blading here, I immediatly asked if I could join them. I asked this to a man with a white cape, a man who somehow looked a little scary. But I could join them. I couldn't believe he would actually let me join them. Happily, I started blading with all my strength. I fought against every kid I could find and I never lost a battle. I kept on training and one day, I got a reward for all I had done.  
  
The man in the white cape presented to me a blade that looked like it could smash a house to pieces. A blade that had a bitbeast, a blade that could beet Kai and prove I was as good as he was. Gladly, I accepted the blade and the challenge to beat Kai, to beat the guy who had ignored me... until now. I smirked and acceped everything that went with the blade, like a strange armor and a glass with data from all the blades.  
  
Finally, after all those days, I could defeat Kai. I just ran off immediatly to beat him and to proove I was good at blading, I could defeat him if I would want to. I ran without losing my breath. I was trained to breath normally under every circumstances, that's a great trick. When I finally arrived, I saw Kai was allready challenged by another blader, the same guy that had almost killed me the other day by throwing me off the roof. From what I heared, he went by the name Dounga.  
  
I was angry at him for challenging Kai before I had the chance so I just challenged him. He would be my warming-up for Kai. For what I saw, he gladly accepted my challenge. I smirked and looked at Kai with an angry expression. I could see he was confused and somehow... scared. I grinned and launched my blade.  
  
I called my bitbeast and it felt like all my lifepower was taken by it. I felt weak all of a sudden and I couldn't stand on my feet any longer so I just dropped to my knies. I saw kai staring at me and I realized that if I ever wanted to beat him, I had to beat Dounga first, so I just stood up again and attacked. "Why Kai, all I wanted was to be accepted as a blader, like you" my thoughts were with Kai while my blade was with Dounga. Suddenly, it didn't feel right anymore, it felt wrong and I felt like I had done something terrible. I grabbed my head because it started to hurt as if it was split into two and I dropped to my knies again. Thats when I got mad....  
  
I stood up again with no more sane will to fight the power of my bitbeast. I felt as if my mind had left me... With one more attack, my blade destroyed Dounga's and he ran off, leaving me there, in the middle of the park. I didn't move a muscle, I just grinned insanely when suddenly, I realized I was hurt. I dropped to my knies once again and felt how someone lifted me in his arms. Kai had taken me in his hands and I covered my face. When he asked me if I was allright I just started to laugh. "you aren't mad at me?" was my reply and I saw Kai smile. I just let myself hang in his strong arms and fainted again.  
  
..................................................................  
  
I wasn't insane anymore but I was different. I had blew it and I realized Kai was too stubborn to be beaten by me. I had felt the power of the bitbeasts and I knew there were others of them too. With that thought I just smiled. It was nothing Kai couldn't beat.  
  
So I just layed in my bed, healing and I realized kai had finally become my friend. I fell into a peacefull sleep, wondering what the next day would bring for me and the bladebreakers....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
People, don't be mistaken, this was only one chappie okay?  
  
Kai: How stupid  
  
Wyat: Poor me  
  
F: whatever  
  
Please review  
  
...  
  
F:Hey...Kai spoke....  
  
Kai:....  
  
Never mind, review people 


	2. Nothing to loose

Hello peeps. I know I said there was only going to be one chappie but I just had to write some more.  
  
So, it's still about Wyatt and yea...what is happening next eh "  
  
So, read people, read  
  
chapter 2: Nothing to loose  
  
..........................................  
  
Wyatt's p.o.v  
  
..........................  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I felt like going out again. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were all gone. All that was left were some crystals on the grass, sparkling rain that was glistening in the sun. I opened the window and checked if my door was locked. When I made sure of this, i jumped out of the window, into the wet grass and I ran towards the streets, not knowing where exactly I was going anyways.  
  
Suddenly I stopped, i wanted to go see Kai, maybe he wanted to teach me how to blade, even though I kind of...fought with him. This made me doubt. But hey, who cares, maybe he wouldn't mind anymore, I have to say him why I wanna be a blader and maybe he'll train me then!  
  
I put up a happy face and ran down the road, noticing there were almost no cars here. It was really peacefull but it seemed a bit to quiet to me, the birds were all quiet and it almost seemed as if the wind was wispering something. The wind was blowing but still, the trees were'nt leaving, not even the smallest leaf would fly away. This was a strange wind, something I never felt before, something...unnatural.  
  
I turned around just to see...nothing. I started to freak and I ran down the street, trying to find someone, annyone but it seemed as if the silence was following me. I started to freak out and I started to run even faster, not even caring where I was going anymore but then I stopped and started laughing out loud.  
  
I was just being paranoïd. There was nothing to worry about, why would anyone do something this crazy? It didn't make any sense. I put my hands in my pockets and started to whistle the silence away. But soon, a shadow would cover the exact spot where I was walking. I saw that nothing else was covered in the shadow and I looked up, not seeing anything. I ran away to the light but I noticed that the shadow wouldn't get away from me.  
  
I started to panick and I didn't know what to do so I turned around and headed for Kai's house, not really sure if he could do something but he was the only one he could go to right now. Suddenly, something struck me and I screamed in shock. I stopped for a second and fell my face. When I pulled back, I watched in horror at the blood on my face and I started to run again.  
  
I was not sure what was going on but this wasn't normal anymore. I was scared and even fearing for my life when suddenly, the wind blew some leafs towards me. I raised my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes. I felt even more cuts in my face, on my arms and suddenly, i felt a hard knock on my back. I tunred around facing...nothing.  
  
This was giving me the creeps. I started to run like I never ran before, scared that this would be the end. I couldn't even appoligize to Kai for my behavior when things would go on like this. Tears were starting to fall on the ground when I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my eyes. I stopped for a while and whiped the blood away that was blurring my eyesight but it kept coming. Soon, I saw nothing more then I red blur.  
  
I couldn't stay very calm anymore, I fell to my knees, surrendering to the mysterious creature that seemed to be mad at me for some reason. Then it hit me. This couldn't be...no...he wasn't strong enough to do this. I stood up again, still not very sure what was attacking me but now that I had an idea, I just had to make it to Kai to explain him everything before he might get him too.  
  
I still wasn't able to see very much and I felt that I tripped over something. Since the road was going downhill, I started rolling. Rocks and tiny branches were cutting my face and my bare arms while I went down faster and faster. The road was hurting me as well and I just hoped it would end soon.  
  
Suddnely, i stopped with a crash, i don't know where I was or when I stopped, i don't even know what stopped me, I only know that I saw the darkness surrounding me and that I surrendered to it, loosing my conciousness, just wanting the hurt to stop.  
  
eum....so this is supposed to be chapter 2...  
  
please review 


	3. Much surprises

People, people, you should've warened me. I totally forgot about this foc and the i see it there and I thought, OMG, what is that doing there. But hey, now I can write chappie 3 and maybe I'll get some more reviews this time.  
  
Oh, and I wanna ask you people for a favor. Please help me out here. Some really great guy is ignoring someone, evn though i think he really misses her. They belong together so maybe you could contact Matt and try to get him to stop ignoring isa? His FF-name is Guardian of the Scared Fire. Could you guys do that for me? Thank you sooo much, please do this when you have time? I need you to do that, really important.  
  
Chapter 3: many surprises. ................................................  
  
I felt how i slowly woke up again, noticing that everything was aching. I heard some noises around me but I didn't wanna wake up just yet. I was enjoying the darkness that was surrounding me and it wasn't easy to just pull away from that. "Is he allright?" I heard a voice ask. I think i heard the voice from tv once, but I'm not quite sure, it's all just a blur. "I hope he wakes up soon" said another voice. This voice seemed awefully familiar too, I just couldn't place it on a face. I just, heard it somewhere, some time ago. "I'm sure he'll be allright" said another voice. I was sure that I should know it from somewhere.I just had to open my eyes and then I would see who were the owners of the voices...only, i didn't really want too.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered everything that happened the night that I was walking down that street. The mystery-shadow, the hurting strikes, the blood that was covering me everywhere, and what happened when I tripped. I remembered how the road hurt me everywhere, just like the branches of the trees. I shot my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. I wanted to warn kai, I just knew for some reason that he would be attacked soon. I stood up very quikly and got dizzy because I did so. I clutched my head and used the wall for support. Someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me softly up again.  
  
When i looked back at the people I heard before, I suddenly realize who was talking. Tyson, Max and Rei were with me in the room, only kai was nowhere to be found. "How did I get here?" was my first question, not really asked at anyone in particulair. "Kai brought you here" answered Rei "on his shoulders." I stiffened when i heard that. "How did he found me?" was my second question, now asked at Rei. But he didn't answer this. "You bumped against me, and collapsed right after that" said Kai who suddenly entered the room.  
  
I noticed he didn't change a thing. The only thing that changes bewteen this kai and school-Kai are the blue stripes that decorate his cheeks, making him look a lot older for some reason. I looked at the ground in shame, I felt so guilty about everything that had happened between us, I just couldn't believe I actually behaved like that. Suddenly, kai wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lookled me in the eyes. "don't worry about the past Wyatt" he said with his rare smiles, making me feel all better. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you now?" I blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears from falling. I hated the memories, i was so scared.  
  
I knew i could trust kai so i told him everything I knew, absolutely everything, until it went dark for me. "and you know the rest" I ended my story. Kai nodded and stared at the wall as if there was some hard math- exercise on it. "I think it's coming after you Kai." I whispered, trying to not disturb him. "I really do, I don't know why though." Kai just nodded again without taking his gaze away from the wall.  
  
I sighed and wanted to walk away and out of the house, feeling as if I did my duty but right when I exited the room, I was stopped my 4 pair of hands. I was surprised to see all 4 faces smiling at me. "You're not going anywhere Wyatt" they said. I was so happy, they respected me. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to ya now would we?" asked Tyson and the rest nodded approovingly. "Thanks guys" I whispered.  
  
There, chappie 3, now do as you are told and don't forget about my good friend Matt, okay.? But revew first okay? Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
